Waking Up (CaptainSparklez Fan Fiction)
by VintageZebra
Summary: When Taylor goes to Team Crafted's party, she doesn't expect to be brought home by Jordan Maron. Although Taylor doesn't want a relationship, she can't help but to feel Jordan is an exception. But she soon realizes he is madly in love with his girlfriend Kate. And besides, he wouldn't want to date a girl known for being a waitress at a run-down restaurant and an alcohol addiction.
1. Introduction

**What is this? Is this a new fan-fiction? Is this about CaptainSparklez? Hmm... I guess you just have to wait and see ;)**

**-VintageZebra**


	2. Chapter 1

_You work to the sound of light clicking and typing. Taking a deep breath, you think about how much of a commitment this will be. Classes are getting harder, but you don't mind. Half the fun of taking these classes is the challenge. The other half? That man who sits two seats over. The way he his eyes twinkle when he is interested in something. The way his lips curl up when he finds something funny. The way his chest beats up and down to his heartbeat. You find yourself daydreaming over him once again, and decide to get back to work on your computer before you fall behind._

Lights.

That is all I remember from last night. Lots of lights. And loud music.

I pull up my blankets closer to my chest. I can barely remember last night. It must have been a wild party. But I am glad to be back home now.

I don't want to open my eyes, but I know if I don't get up now I probably never will. I roll over to where side table is to grab my glasses, but something large blocks my way. I open my eyes to see a man inside my bed. I take that back, I'm in his bed.

Holy shit.

What the hell happened? I frantically check to make sure I am clothed. I have on underwear and an oversized black girl, Taylor. You didn't drunkenly do anything with that guy. Then I slowly get out of the bed, being careful not to wake the guy next to me. As I finished getting out, I look down at him. He is actually really hot. His facial features are amazing. His nose, to his eyebrows, just everything. And those abs...

I snap out of it and waddle over to where I assume his bathroom is. I quickly realize that I am hungover, really bad. I fall onto his floor with a loud "thump". He wakes up and violently jumps out of his bed to check what made the noise.

"Oh my fricken god. Who the hell are you?" He yells. Frightened, I reply quickly and quietly.

"Taylor, and who are you exactly?" I ask.

"A very upset person who wants you to get the frick out of my home!" He furiously points to the door.

"Can I just ask one thing though?" I beg.

"I'm calling the cops." He mutters and runs towards his cell phone.

"Please don't! I'm just as confused as you are! Can we just talk this out!" I plead. After a few rings of the phone, he hangs up his cell.

He leads me to his living room, and with a couple trips here and there, I manage to make it to his couch. He must have not gotten too drunk because he seems pretty sober.

"How did you get into my condo?" He asks me first. I don't even get his name? Jeesh.

"Well I would assume you drunkenly let me in, because I woke up in your bed with you this morning." I told him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a minute of peace, he asks me another question.

"If I was drunk, why would you have come?"

"Well I can't remember anything about last night either, so I assume I was drunk, too." I reply sullenly.

"Well, because you are not capable of leaving yet, I guess you have to stay until you are physically capable of walking, okay? And I'm Jordan by the way." He shakes my hand. I remember learning in school people with firm handshakes are always the most respectful, and this Jordan guy had a pretty nice handshake. If it weren't for all the "waking up in his bed during a hangover" thing, I think we could have been friends.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself too. I'm Taylor." I tell him. He gives me a slight smile back. I try to give him a smile, but I probably look like I'm stretching an awful Halloween mask because of my makeup I apparently didn't clean up last night before I went to sleep with this Jordan guy.

_Jordan's POV_

I pace back and forth in my kitchen. Did I really just invite a girl to my house for the night? I have a girlfriend. How am I going to explain it to Kate? How could I have been so foolish?

The girl was actually really hot. She had brown hair, green eyes, and perfectly fit. And that cleavage...

But she is just another girl who is probably trying to get on with every guy she meets. She although she is pretty, she looks fake.

She just sat there on my floor of my living room like this was big deal. No, it's not like she just woke up in bed with some total stranger. Nah. No biggie. Not for her at least.

I go and make breakfast while she sits on my floor. When I bring the cheerios to the breakfast bar, she doesn't even budge.

"Do you want some food? It's the least I could do for bringing you to my place while we were both drunk." I offer. She sighs then stands up.

"You've never had this happen before, have you?" She says, then sits where I placed the cereal.

"What do you mean?" I reply. She rolls her eyes.

"You know, waking up with a total stranger." She says like it was obvious.

"And you have?" I ask in disbelief. She sighs.

"Of course not." She mutters so I can barely hear her. She doesn't speak for the rest of the meal.

Hours later, she sits on my couch staring out into the city. She still hasn't said anything since breakfast.

"Do you need anything?" I ask her. She shakes her head and mutters something.

"Excuse me?" I ask. She shakes her head again.

"Nothing, I need nothing."

"Do you think you are able to leave now? I mean, not to be rude, but I have my girlfriend coming over." I tell her.

"I don't have my car or my phone, so sucks for you I guess." She replies and shrugs her shoulders. She still hasn't looked away from the wall.

"Well, do you have any clothes?" I ask.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you brought me home." She tells me.

"Okay then." I mutter. I stand up and call Kate, my girlfriend for three years. She picks up immediately.

"Hey Jordan." She says cheerfully. Her voice brings a smile upon my face. But it quickly fades away when I realize I have to tell Kate about Taylor.

"Kate, I made a huge mistake. I don't know if you would even want to stay with me any longer after this." I tell her sullenly.

"Jordan, I highly doubt you would do anything that would want me to break up with you." She replies back.

"Maybe." I mutter.

"Well I guess I will see you later then." She replies.

"Um, could you bring some extra clothes with you? Some you may not want to have back." I ask her quickly before she hangs up the phone. She is silent for a moment, then responds.

"Um, sure, can I ask why?"

"I'll tell you later. But just remember the clothes." I tell her.

"Okay then, see you later I guess." She replies then hangs up. I look over at Taylor who is still staring out the window. I have no idea how Kate will react when she meets Taylor.


	3. Chapter 2

_Kate's POV_

Jordan asked me to bring an extra change of clothes over. I thought we were just planning on hanging out for the afternoon, I didn't plan on staying the night. But I did as I was told and brought pajamas too, just in case.

"Are you and Jordan having a sleep-over?" My younger sister Claire asks me.

"I don't really know." I reply. She sat on my bed as I stuffed the clothes into a bag.

Claire was eight years old and was technically my half-sister. My mom died when I was ten, and my dad remarried to a really wonderful woman and had Claire. Jessica, my new mom, was really kind, but could never replace my real mom. She does try her hardest, though.

"You're always with that Jordan kid" my older brother Barbie snaps at me as he passed by my bedroom as he walked through the hallway. He was twenty-five, and went to university of Santa Barbara. He is earning a bachelor of education.

"And you're always with that Lindsay kid." I sass back at him down the hallway. Lindsay is his girlfriend that he has been with for six months now.

He rolls his eyes and shuts his door in reply to my comeback. I have won this battle.

"Why don't you and Barbie get along?" Claire asks me. I looked into her big blue eyes that are filled with curiosity.

"I don't really know. Sometimes people just don't get along, and that is that." I say.

"But you and Jordan get along, right?" She asks me. I think about Jordan, and how much he has done for me.

"Jordan and I get along very well. Now I have to go, so if I'm not home tonight tell mom and dad I love them, alright?" I tell her. She nods her head as I sling my bag over my shoulder and open the front door of my home.

"What about Barbie?" She asks me right before I shut the door. I pause for a minute.

"Tell him I love him too." I sigh, then I shut the door behind me.

When I get to Jordan's building, I run up the three flights of stairs then knock on his door with anticipation. I hear some talking from behind, but think nothing of it.

"Hey Kate." Jordan says quietly when he opened the door. "Um, there is someone I would like you to meet. Kate, this is Taylor." Jordan says, then waves his arms in the direction of a girl sitting on his white couch.

"Where did you meet her?" I ask him. He looks at his feet.

"Well, you know that party last night? Well, we were both kind of drunk, and this morning, well, I kinda woke up with her in my bed..." Jordan tells me.

"You slept with her?" I whisper. I never knew Jordan had it in him to do this. I'm not mad, but upset. Upset that he isn't the man I thought he was.

"Kate, believe me. You know I would never betray you. I love you more than you can imagine. This is just a bump in the road. I promise it will never happen again." He tells me. I look over at the Taylor girl, but Jordan's hand gently moves my face back to his direction.

"And we never had did anything but sleep. I promise." He says looking into my eyes. I study his face. Do I believe him? Jordan, this man I have known for five years, is he speaking the truth? Or a lie so there are no hard feelings between us. Whether his answer is true or not, he means well.

"I believe you." I tell him. He still hasn't taken his eyes off me.

"Are you sure?" He asks me. I nod my head in response. I then cautiously walk over to the girl sitting on Jordan's couch.

"Hi, my name is Kate! I'm Jordan's girlfriend!" I try to say as enthusiastically as possible after finding out your boyfriend slept with her.

The girl takes her eyes of the wall. They are deep green. She looks up at my face. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to figured out what to think of me. After a pause, she sticks out her hand.

"I'm Taylor." She says quietly, but confidently. I shake her hand. She then gets up. That is when I notice she is wearing Jordan's shirt.

"I asume the clothes are for you." I tell her and pass her the bag I brought. She gives me a half smile and whispers "thanks."

She then walks away to Jordan's bathroom. When we here the door slam, Jordan presses his lips against mine. When he realizes I don't kiss back he pulls away.

"I really screwed up. I'm so fricken sorry Kate." Jordan says.

"As long as you know it was an accident, I'll be fine. But one thing is bothering me. You never get drunk. Or even drink at parties for that matter. Who do you think must have slipped something into your drink?" I ask him. He takes a breath, then starts thinking.

"I have no clue, but I will call up Adam to see if he knows." Jordan tells me as he grabs his cell phone.

I can hear the ringing of the phone even though it isn't on speaker. Jordan paces through his kitchen like he normally does when he is stressed.

I hear a muffled voice in the speaker of the phone. Jordan speaks to who I would assume be Adam or another member of "Team Crafted".

When Jordan finishes up the call he slams the phone down.

"God-dammit!" He yells. He storms over to the couch and sits down. He buries is face into his hands. I rub my hand on his back to try and comfort him from this unknown cause.

"Adam lost the footage. He was planning on uploading it to YouTube before things got out of hand, but he forgets where he put it. And he may not even have it" Jordan mutters.

"Well it doesn't matter that much I guess. I mean, I guess you don't really need to know who got you drunk. It would be ideal to know, but not necessary. Life will move on and we will never know." I say. He releases his face from his hands and looks up to me with red eyes.

"You don't get it Kate. We were all drunk at a party. The footage of it was lost. Someone can upload it to YouTube and it will ruin my career for good."

**Ooh what is going to happen? Hehehe I'm making this a mystery fan fiction Woah different, eh? And don't forget to check out my tumblr the url is VintageZebraBlog :D Baiiii**

**-VintageZebra**


End file.
